


More Than a Fling

by CalamityRobin



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: First Kiss, M!Byleth - Freeform, M/M, Post-Time Skip
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-14 09:27:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28918329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CalamityRobin/pseuds/CalamityRobin
Summary: Byleth tries to convince Sylvain that maybe he should try dating a guy - him.
Relationships: Sylvain Jose Gautier/My Unit | Byleth
Kudos: 16





	More Than a Fling

“Sylvain, we need to have a talk.” Byleth said approaching Sylvain from behind in the empty classroom. He jumped at the sound of Byleth’s voice.

“Ah Professor, what do you want this time? I haven’t done anything wrong this week.” 

“Everyone is talking about you prowling around the monastery and the town for girls.” 

“Let them talk. Other guys just say that because they are jealous that I’m getting more than they ever will. You’re a shoe in with all the ladies here, Professor. You should understand what it’s like dealing with other jealous men by now.” Sylvain said with a cheeky grin.

“You really think I have time in my day to deal with the needs of women? Not all of us are looking to women to juggle. I barely have time to handle the shenanigans of my students.” Byleth said giving Sylvain a pointed look, knowing that most of the shenanigans he had to handle came directly as a result of Sylvain’s actions. “Also, I’m not concerned with the guys that are jealous of you. I’m concerned because I’ve been approached by multiple girls telling me they are scared of you.”

“Scared? Of me? All I would ever do is shower them with affection and kisses and…” Sylvain trailed off in his sentence. “Before breaking their heart, of course.” 

“But why do you have to break their hearts? Can you not maybe find a girl you see a future with and try to actually carry out one of your relationships?” Byleth said with a roll of his eyes.

“Professor, you seem to be confused. I’m not looking for a relationship, I’m only looking for flings.”

“Every relationship cannot be some fling, eventually you will have to settle down.”

“When that time comes, my father with have the perfect arranged marriage for me.”

“Have you ever thought that if you find someone you actually love then you could settle down with them and not have to go through with an arranged marriage?”

“We all know that’s not an option for me, Professor. I’m meant to marry a noble with a crest, that is the only option for me. Even if I wanted to settle down, I’m not exactly known for being a serious guy.”

“I’m sure if you found the perfect person they could make you change your ways.”

“And who do you think would be possible of doing such a thing?”

“I have an idea, but all you do is hit on girls, maybe you should think about taking a break from girls.” Byleth said as he raised his eyebrows slightly.

“Why would I take a break from girls? I’ve said it before and I will say it again- playing around with girls is the most fun a guy can have. Plus, how is taking a break from girls going to help me find this so called serious relationship you’re talking about?”

“Maybe you should give boys a try instead.” Byleth said pointedly. 

“W-What are you suggesting, Professor?” Sylvain spurted out with a stutter. This was the most flustered Byleth had ever seen the other man. It brought a small smile to his face, the other man was for once in his life lost for words.

“Well, wouldn’t you rather have, say me, then an arranged marriage with some other noble? I have a crest that I’m sure will please your Father and as for children, I’m sure we can figure something out.” Byleth said raising a hand to Sylvain’s chin, using his thumb to tilt his face down to look in his eyes. “Doesn’t that sound nice?”

“I still don’t think I get what you’re implying professor.” 

“Are you saying the biggest flirt in Garreg Mach, can’t even tell when someone is flirting with him?” Byleth said, moving his hand away from Sylvain’s face. “Have you ever thought that the reason you can’t settle down with a woman is because you don’t actually have any romantic feelings for them?”

“But, why would you be flirting with me, professor?” It seemed as if Sylvain had finally lost his cool edge and was still just flustered by the Professor’s advances.

“Well, How do you normally put it?” Byleth paused, thinking. “That you are the best looking and most eligible bachelor around.” He said in a voice that mocked Sylvain’s. “Plus, we both know if I was a girl you would have been flirting with me a long time ago.”

“You know as well as I do, even if I did like boys, I won’t be allowed to marry one. My father would never allow it.” 

“How can you say that, without even trying to confront him?”  
  
“Because, if he didn’t agree. Then he would definitely be out for both of our heads.” 

“Well then, we can take asylum here at the monastery after this is all over. That is if this is what you really want.” Byleth said looking down at the floor avoiding Sylvain’s gaze.

“You really are convincing, you know that Professor?” Sylvain said with a smirk, this time using his hand to raise Byleth’s face to look him in the eyes. 

“I’ve been told.” Byleth said with a small smirk. 

“Would you just shut up already?” He chuckled as he pressed his lips against Byleth’s with a smile. 


End file.
